Satisfied
by merawinchester
Summary: Kinda of AU to season one . Love triangle... June is just normal ( human ) girl . She was satisfied with what she had in her life in New Orleans , until Marcel decided to use her in his plan against the originals family.. Romance / Family/ Adventure/ Hurt/ Comfort / Drama / Angst / Tragedy Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey ! This is me for the first time as** _*** The originals ***_ **writer** .

 **This is for Vampire Diaries fanfiction challenge- The Long Haul Challenge.**

 **English is not my native and I don't have beta so forgive me . Requests are open for The originals, Vampire Diaries and Supernatural.**

 **Feedback is always great and all of your asks , comments and notes are all welcome.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it . Thanks for passing.**

 **This is an idea I had long time ago . It will be kind of AU set to season one ( the only season I have watched )**

 **I really hope you will like it**

 _ **Summary: June is just normal ( human ) girl . She was satisfied with what she had in her life in New Orleans , until Marcel decided to use her in his plan against the originals family..**_

 _ **## Chapter One**_

 _ **# Only a normal human...**_

" June.." Elijah called getting inside the room to search for her

" Yes! I am here " June answered tiredly with her huge belly even she was just * Four - month - pregnant *

" Good morning! I thought I would come in to find you asleep. I was jut..trying to wake you up to make sure that you are ok and to ask you if you need anything from that outside world.." Elijah offered . He was kind of hesitated every time he talked to her . She was different and he could sense it .

Since Marcel made her pregnant - by using a spell - in his and Klaus child , she was just obeying them . They got her back from Marcel hardly and she suffered much more than them as she is just a normal human who is pregnant in an original vampire and original hybrid!

*It has been four months now and that is

still unbelievable! *

" I am fine Elijah. Don't worry about it . Me and the kids are feeling the best ever!" June kind of lied . It was so hard for her to carry that supernatural beings inside her !

Marcel thought he was controlling her mind that time he forced her to accept all of that , but she was wearing vervain all the time . She saved the life of Klaus hybrid and Elijah's vampire with her own well !

" June! I really appreciate what all you doing for us even I don't know why are you doing it ! It is not you are afraid of us and it is not to keep your life . This can take your life away and you still accept it . You are doing this with your free well .."

he took a deep breath then he sighed

" I respect your silence, but you are killing yourself as well . You are not even going out to the garden. You locked yourself up in here and I really understand your need to protect the babies, but we don't you dead as well" Elijah talked as a gentleman, like he always is . He had one of his hands inside his trousers pocket and he got his other hand moving while he talked to June .

He just cared so much like he always did to everyone. He is the good brother. He really wanted this to be rational as much as possible even June was able to see how affected he was when he talked . He just tried to convince her to get some freedom..seeing her turning to be a slave was hurting him!

" Elijah , I know ! I really appreciate what you are doing for me as well and just like you said I am not doing that because I am afraid of Marcel , Klaus , witches , werewolves, vampires , war or whatever..." June looked to Elijah's eyes directly with her deep blue eyes .

" Four months ago I was just a normal human. Yes , I did know about that supernatural beings before, but I never get involved to them or their business...I just had a normal life , an ordinary shop in the street and nothing else ! " June sides , rubbing her forehead gently and placing a hand on her belly. Just like she is protecting her babies from herself.

" I had no choice when Marcel took me then , that is true . But I had a choice after that .It was when I felt them moving inside me , Elijah! We just chose to protect each other . I had no one before having them and I am the only one they knew . So we are in the same boat.." June tried to convince Elijah as well . She was so stubborn more than he was able to imagine.

" I hear you , June! But.." Elijah was not able to finish his sentence as Klaus got in

" Why are you bothering our sweetheart in that early morning, Elijah?" Klaus asked smiling. He was eating something and he seemed to be in a good mood . Since he knew about June and got her back he was always in a good mood even with all the woes around him

" Nik.." Elijah was going to start again , but then Rebekah got in breathless

" Disaster.." she said before anyone could talk

Klaus got up from that royal position he was in to be standing behind his sister in a second " Can you just come to this house without bad news for once , sister ?!" He whispered to her angrily

" Let her talk , Nik " calm and rational Elijah as always.

" Dad! I got news that he is back and he is helping Marcel with the war against us !" Rebekah said kind of terrified.

" How many times should I actually kill him to make sure that he is going to stay dead !" Klaus yelled

" You keep an eye on her until me and Elijah find more about this " he whispered again

" One more thing ! If anything happened to her I really would kill you this time as the coffin would not be enough punishment. You hear me ? " he said again warning without raising his voice while he was pointing to her with his index finger.

Elijah and Klaus moved with like thunder. June watched them feeling confused. She was able to understand them , but she was never able to know if she is in love with any of them or that any of them is in love with her ..

Elijah was that kind of men who would step on his feelings for the greater good, but he would also give hope and happiness to everyone even if that was the only day left before the end of the world !

Klaus was the one who could burn a city because of being angry . He had that trust issues and those problems about recognizing true love and how to live it with the right way . He was just a child with a broken heart and painful past and that led him to what he is now .

June knew all of that and she was able to accept it , but she really needed love as well . She was not able to know if she would be in love with one of them . She didn't know if she was going to be even alive after giving birth, so she needed all amount of love she would able to get..


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Thanks for all that great people who followed and favorited that . Hope you will like this chapter..**_

 _ **## Chapter two**_

 _ **# So into love...**_

It has been few hours since Elijah and Klaus left . Rebekah didn't stop moving , she reached the highest levels of anxiety an original vampire could reach .

June really didn't have time to worry about that . She spent the whole time in the bathroom room throwing up and feeling great pains .

" Rebekah!" June yelled from the bathroom

Rebekah vamp-speeded to her . She stood in front of the bathroom, shocked of how miserable June looked like . Klaus was going to kill her now , she was sure about that .

" What the hell is happening to you ? " Rebekah asked kneeling beside her

" Call Klaus or Elijah..Now! This is an emergency..this is about the babies.." June said breathless

Rebekah vamp-speeded again ..

###

It has been a while, not so long while. June thought Elijah was the one who would come first , but that surprised her when she saw the terrified hybrid in front of you. It was Klaus!

" What is it love ? " he asked trying to hide how terrified he was , but his eyes showed it all .

June was setting in the bathroom, her back against the wall . Klaus got in to carry her and Rebekah was there as well . He got June to her room and Rebekah followed them.

" Nik.." June said more breathless than she was . It was the first time for her to call him Nik since they first met two months ago.

Being that tired helped her to speak her mind out . She really accepted them like they are . Elijah and Klaus were the fathers of her sons and she really didn't hate them , even that she was struggling to live since she heard about them for the first time.

" Yes , love. Tell me what is that ?" He said setting beside you . Rebekah was still there in front of the door . She was afraid of Klaus reaction. She knew that he was going to put that on her . It was obvious from the way he looked at her , flames were getting out of his eyes .

" You need to feed on me .." June explained

" Love ! This is not the right time to make fun of me . I already have.." He was not able to finish his sentence as she interrupted him

" I am not kidding now ! They are not moving, Klaus . You need to feed on me " She tried to be angry, but that came out weaker than she managed to . She really needed him to understand how serious that was .

Klaus closed his eyes to hear the babies heartbeats . They were shallow..really shallow.

" I guess that means you need to feed on me not the opposite!" Klaus was confused

" No , Klaus! They would need to feed on you and Elijah when they are born , but now this is dangerous to them . They will not be able to take that amount of power..they are so young! " she stopped to let out a moan. Klaus was there to held her hand .

" Then me feeding on you is the solution. How could that even help !" Klaus was being more tense as he felt that he was really losing them .

" This is because of the damn spell I got pregnant by it ! This spell makes that great connection between us . Like if I chose not accept them or to kill them , they do the same for me . And I chose to protect them..so they are doing the same for me . They know that I am only human, that I am not powerful enough to feed them while they are growing up . They decided to stop feeding in order to protect me..the physical connection between us would help . They would not recognize us as two. They would feel how powerful you are and they will think that is me and they will feed ..at least that what I think! We only hope that it would work .." she suffered to explain

Klaus had this emotional look - to her - inside his eyes. He started to believe how different she was .

He looked away from her , trying to control himself. His eyes felt so wet for some reason that was not clear for him .

" Please?!" She begged and she really didn't need to as that was about the life of his and his brother's kids.

Klaus raised her body to be resting against his .

" When should I stop ?" He whispered to her . Still so emotional

" When you fell them move . When you feel their heartbeats are back to normal.." she whispered back to him tiredly. A tear made its way down on her checks

Klaus hesitated. Her body was already cold , so cold like she is already dead .

She put a hand on the back of his neck encouraging him " Pain some times help . You would never hurt me . I trust you !" She begged again

" How could this be not hurting ?" He said while he stabbed his vamps into her neck

Her blood just felt different. So sweet like that wasn't blood! She was different now , that was the reason Marcel chose her . He can tell..

" Further, Nik.." she said while she got a tight grip on his arm . Klaus had one of his hands on her belly and the other one on her neck.

He just did as she wished even that hurt him more than her , and that surprised him.

He was able to make mind connection with her and the babies while he was feeding on her . He was able to see her memories as a film .

It was just so sad film ! The way she suffered with no one caring about him , with all of them too tired and busy to care . Those time she struggled alone against this hard life . Those time she blamed herself for everything even that was not her fault. Those bad days she spent alone with no one able to understand or accept her..

Then those special memories came . Those memories when she talked to his kid about him . She told his baby that his father was a good man even that he is struggling with his demons . She talked about him as a hero and he can feel that his kid sees him as one .

Finally he felt the kids moving and a tear moved from his eyes _*** those eyes that have been wet for a long time***_ to his checks to fall on June's neck . _***She was a better woman to be with them ***_

Klaus finally recognized that .


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Hey ! I really don't know what to say to you great people. Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story. This chapter events just came to my mind and I don't know how this is going to be..**_

 _ **I just hope you will like it**_ ❤️

 **CelticPrincessx3 : Thanks for being the only one who reviewed this so far . You are the greatest friend ever .**

 **##Chapter three**

 **# Different types of Love..**

When Klaus finished June was already in a deep sleep. Her tight grip wasn't tight anymore and her body just fell down back to the bed . Klaus helped her to rest .

" Won't you give her some of your blood or something? " Rebekah asked

" No , Sister. She said that pain is helping and I would act like I am convinced with her opinion just for tonight. One night offer.." he said with kind of sunken eyes . Like he didn't belong to reality that time .

" Nicklaus.." It was Elijah calling .

He vamp-speed until he found the rest of the family, he had news with him .

Elijah stood in front of the room confused for a second. He didn't really knew what was going on and before he could as anything Klaus started talking " I believe there is something urgent brought you here , brother ! We will explain what happened here later . " Klaus said with this serious look in his eyes .

Elijah stood there not knowing what to do , he took a deep breath then he said " I got news that new werewolf in the town. Witches have her , she seems to be pregnant ! "

" Is this the babies year or what ? That didn't even happen in the thousands years we have lived ! " Klaus said making his way out angrily.

Rebekah just stayed there with June . She sighed in relief that Klaus didn't punish her .

###

* In the morning...

June woke up feeling so tired. She opened her eyes then she closed it quickly against the sun light that filled the room.

" You woke up ? How are you feeling now ? " Rebekah asked while she was just setting there on a chair at the end of the room reading a book .

" I am fine . What happened ? " June asked still not in her full-wake up - mood

Rebekah told her everything since Klaus fed on her until Hayley became their guest .

" Oh ! Lot of babies for the originals family?! " June wondered

" Yeah you are right ! " Rebekah said feeling bored of this whole story

" I had to babysit one pregnant lady and now I have to babysit a pregnant werewolf as well !" Rebekah said more upset now

" Yeah ! This is a lot to take . This is a great burden on this family shoulders ." June kind of mumbled , like she was talking while she had something else in her mind .

" Ok ! I am going to get ready and babysit the new guest and maybe you can sneak out and come back before Klaus does . What do you think?" June gave her a kindhearted offer

" I wish I was able to sweetheart , but it is not safe with Father, Marcel , witches and the whole of this cr** out " Rebekah said setting up , preparing herself to leave the room .

" Then I will get ready and then I will get down to say hello " June said getting out of the bed

" Like you want , sweetheart. There's a bandage in the bathroom , you can use it ..you know to cover those big holes in your neck from last night . " Rebekah offered getting out of the room

June went to the bathroom. She had a shower and then she wore a beautiful jeans dress . It was long and she had a short jacket on it . She made her hair ( which was black , not so long and not thick ) as a donate . She put the bandage on her neck and she made her way down .

" What a beautiful girl " June said on seeing Hayley for the first time

Hayley felt kind of impressed and confused, but she managed to say " Thank you " with a shy smile on her face

" My name is June and I guess you know the rest " June introduced herself while she tried to be funny to make things easier for both of them

" Nice to meet you June " Hayley said still feeling kind of uncomfortable

June felt that so she stayed silent for the rest of the day

* At night ..

June was in her room and then she heard loud voices from down stairs. She went to see why was going on .

Klaus was mad . So mad like she had never seen him before and he was shouting. Elijah was there in a protective position for Hayley as Klaus wasn't in his normal mood for unknown reason to them all . Rebekah was there anxious as well .

" What is going on guys " June asked and waited for answer, but she didn't get anything as they just continued to talk

" Listen to me stubborn werewolf ! You are not going to leave here for any reason. You are just going to stay here until you deliver that baby and all other things we are not going to discuss it now " Klaus yelled

" Really ! Are you just going to make me a slave like that girl ? And no we have a lot of things to discuss already " Hayley yelled back

" Please! You need to stop this ridiculous fight now . Can't we talk as grown up people, please ? " Elijah interfered, kind of yelling as well .

" Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here ? " June shouted

" Go to your room . This is none of your business . " Klaus yelled at June while his eyes were getting darker

" I need to talk to you and I need to understand what is the hell is going on here " June yelled back at Klaus

" Slaves don't have rights ! " He broke her heart

June didn't take it as offense when she heard the word slave from Hayley, but that really hurt her when she heard it from Klaus .

They were just fine yesterday. She was able to see his soft side and now it was all gone . She told herself that she was waiting for nothing, but now she knows that she was lying to herself. She waited for something and now the only thing she got was being hurt .

This silent reaction from them all about what Klaus just said hurt her even more . She was able to see that Elijah has something for Hayley the minute he saw her , Rebekah was attracted to the new child as well and Klaus wanted the most powerful kid as well . After all it was a child of love .

June raised her both hands up . She controlled herself as she didn't want to cry in front of them and she went to her room .

She spent the next couple of hours crying until she slept, but even with that she never stopped crying.

###

June woke up to find the house totally quiet. No one came for her just like she expected. Klaus would never come until he is in a good mood , Elijah would never come until he finds the write time to talk and Rebekah doesn't care .

She started crying again . She spent her day reading books and watching films that even made her crying harder .

It was night again and then Klaus came ..

" Hey , Love " He called innocently like he had done nothing.

June was on the bed burying her face in a book and she didn't answer his call .

" Don't make me angry, Love ! It was a bad night and you need to let go . You need to answer me as well . I am trying to be in a good mood , but you know ..my demons can't be trusted " He said the last part whispering with kind of evil look in his eyes .

" How can a slave answer her master without getting a permission ? " she said looking at him

" That is easy! I give it you ..but wait a second you are not a slave , are you ? " He was trying to fix things with his way

" Just , please ! Can you leave? You asked me to let go and I have already let go since ages " June said nervously

" Your eyes don't say the same . You are crying rivers from them " Klaus said keeping that calm smile on his face and setting in royal position on the chair .

" Damn it ! They don't just stop . I can't control them . I need someone to cut my head off so they would stop . Would you do this for me ? " She asked like she really wanted it

" No , Love ! We don't make fun of such subjects " Klaus said while his calm smile disappeared. He was serious about that

" Look ! I have an idea . This party you are going to make in the next couple of days , you say to the people you know they are spies that you are going to move Hayley to some place safer and then all that damn people who wishes anyone of you hurt will show up . That time they will find me not Hayley and you trap them all , you don't even know maybe your father will be a one of them . And then you let me go to the Holly beaches..they are four hours away from here . I will live there safely with your guys keeping an eye on me and you come to see your kid whenever you want . Just that easy ! Would you please let me go ? " She asked desperately

" And why should I do that ? I am the bad guy, Remember? I always want to take it all . War rules ! Plus I am the greedy guy as well . " Klaus explained getting back to his royal position

" You should do that because you are going to sacrifice us someday. And if you don't you will just forget about us . We are the weakest here and as a poor human as I am..I can't give you nothing. I can't fix your broken heart, everyday in that thousand years you have lived you got your heart broken until there's nothing left from it and I have a broken heart as well ! How the hell I can fix yours. I have different kinds of love in my heart and I have a lot of forms for it and I still can't get this family any of them . I was not able to give it to my original family and now I can't give it to any of you as well..I can see that Elijah wants a girl like Hayley and I can't be like her ! I am not good or strong enough to be a sister or a friend to Elijah and when it comes to you it is just..I am even more afraid .." June was sopping at this point. Klaus was affected and he had wet eyes as well

" Afraid of me ? " He asked trying to control himself, but that came out more emotional than he managed to .

" No ! Not of you ! Gahh! Why is this so hard ? " she was struggling to breath right then

" I know a lot about you even before meeting you and from the first time I heard about you ..I knew that you had a heart of glass. And I knew it is a broken one . I just thought that whatever I am giving to you would not be enough as long as you don't want it from me ! You want forgiveness and love from Carolin, you want friendship from Came and you want power from family and no matter what kinds of love I do have they will not be good enough.." Breathing was getting harder to her

Klaus vamp-speed to her . He sat beside her , kind of hesitated to touch her or take her in a hug " Just have some sleep now and we will talk about it tomorrow.." he offered

June put her head down . She was getting unconscious .

" Let me go , Klaus " It was the last thing she said

Klaus didn't answer her . He spent the next hour looking at her , afraid of touching her . He finally decided to go out and then he found her diaries in his way . So he took it and he started reading...


End file.
